


A Song For Them

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [27]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drummer!Lorcan is disrupting College Student!Elide's late night studying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 31





	A Song For Them

A fist pounding on the door had Lorcan putting down his drumsticks and jogging through his living room.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, calm down,” he raked his hand through his long and wild hair, dully noting that he should get it cut sometime.

The pounding stopped and he opened the door, slightly confused at the sight of a very angry woman standing there.

If he wasn’t immediately on edge by the raging ice in her dark eyes, he would have been struck with her face, beautiful and regal.

Her pert nose, a silver ring stuck through her left nostril, a dusting of freckles across her nose and spilling onto her cheeks. Her high cheekbones, the softest pink tinting them and her dark, dark hair.

It was pulled up from her face and piled into a messy bun, wisps and strands escaping the grasp of her thick elastic, pens and highlighters sticking out of it haphazardly.

She wore a cropped knit sweater, high waisted leggings on her legs and her feet were bare, her toes painted white and he thought he had never seen someone so beautiful and alluring.

Her eyes, on closer inspection, were the deepest brown he had ever seen. They were filled with a deep fury too but he dismissed it, somehow knowing one look from him would have her melting. Her eyelashes were thick and darker than her hair, framing her eyes, so angry.

Her brows were drawn, making the space between them wrinkle into a form he felt like he had seen for a lifetime.

Her eyes widened slightly at his size and raked up his body, catching the smug quirk of his lip and the shock of his size and handsomeness faded, replaced with a cutting edge of ire.

“Can I help you?”

“I don’t know, are you the asshole who’s playing the drums in the middle of the night?”

Lorcan rose a brow at her quick response, secretly pleased to have someone to verbally spar with.

“Maybe. What’s it to you?”

She rolled her eyes, slitting them at him and he almost recoiled at the bite in them. “I’m trying to study so cut it out.” She crossed her arms, drumming her fingers on the soft wool, her rings clinking together and tilted her head to the side, his eyes hitching on the smooth and elegant lines of her neck, a delicate silver chain hanging around it.

The wide opening of her gray sweater fell off her shoulder and he saw the black tattoo on her shoulder, stark against her milky skin. She looked so soft and he didn’t know why something in him wanted to reach out and taste it, take this body before him in his hands and memorize her. Memorize every thing about her.

He wanted to memorize every freckle marking her skin and every dip and curve of her body. Before he could unpack all of that, she cleared her throat and he snapped out of his trance, staring in confusion at the woman standing before him.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

She closed her eyes, sighing deeply. “Can you stop with the drums? I can’t concentrate.”

“Sure thing, Princess.” He didn’t know what he was feeling, couldn’t describe the feeling of _home_ when this being showed up at his door, cursing his name.

She bared her teeth at the name, “Don’t call me that.”

“Well, what should I call you, your majesty?”

She glared at him, “Elide. Elide Lochan. And you are?”

He looked her over, head to toe and back up again, that feeling he didn’t know at all burning in his heart, like he knew her and once loved and was loved by her. “Lorcan Salvaterre.”

“Nice to meet you, Salvaterre. See you around.”

There was a sarcastic bite to her words and she turned without another word, her hips swinging teasingly, his eyes glued to her ass as she walked exactly seven steps across the hall into her apartment, the door still open.

When she turned to close her door, she saw him still standing there, rooted to the spot. He winked at her, knowing exactly what she would do and Elide did not disappoint, scowling as she slammed the door quickly but not fast enough for him to miss the tiny slip of a grin pulling at her heart shaped lips or the cheeky light in her eyes.

He felt his face split into a lazy smile as he closed door and walked back into the open plan of his apartment and laid on his back on his bed, a hand behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His fingers itched to do something, to go across the hall and take her in his arms and have her as his own and to be hers.

He sat up, to do exactly that but stopped, grabbing his guitar and plucking out a gentle melody, a song for the girl across the hall that had cursed him out and left with his heart cradled in her hands.

Across the hall, she sat by her window, her eyes not at all on her sociology notes but on the stars that twinkled down at her, her head filling with the melody that the boy across the hall played for her.

A song for them.

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
